Two brothers
by Gamerkid134
Summary: Luna and Lunar are twin umbreon brothers who have a close bond with each other. One night, they do something that changes their lives forever. Contains incest sex.


Author's: Gamerkid134, Yugiohfan163

Luna yawned as he was trying to take a nap.

He came back from learning how to hunt with his family. It was a few weeks after he evolved into a umbreon.

Right now he was wanting to get some rest.

His ears twitched when he heard footsteps nearby.

He raised his head up and spotted his brother.

His tail swished side to side. "Oh Lunar. Good to see you." he greeted happily.

"Napping all day, Luna?" teased the brother.

"It was a long day of training to hunt, and I'm beat." Luna defends himself. "You must be tired yourself."

"True." he admitted before walking over and laying down beside his bro.

Luna giggles, "See?" He teases him as he nuzzles his neck.

Lunar blushed as they laid their heads against the other.

The two siblings soon drift off into sleep within the warmth of each other.

As they slept, Lunar's paw reached down and began to trail across Luna's body.

Luna hums at the pleasant feeling, enjoying the touch.

The paw soon began to rub around a special spot.

"Humm" Luna hums longer than last time. The feeling becoming even more pleasant.

Soon he began to open his eyes.

His eyes draw to his brother's paw which lowers to his lower body.

"Lunar?"

The older twin's eyes widen when he heard his brother's voice and look up to his face.

"Yes?"

"Why are you touching me down there?" he ask blushing.

"Whoops, my bad." he blushed pulling his paw away.

Luna looks down at his shaft which was appearing from his brother's touch, he looks back at him.

"Actually, it felt nice."

Lunar blush from his response, "Really?"

"Yeah."

Luna face was blushing. "but still, why were you rubbing it anyway?"

"Sorry, my paw went a little low."

"Where were you trying to rub?"

"A little farther down."

"Lunar?" he looks confused.

"Yes?"

"There's more to it isn't it?" He looks into his eyes.

"Yup"

"What is it? You can tell about anything you know." Luna says softly.

"Well, it would make us closer, but..."

"but?" he repeated, curious as to what he's trying to say.

"We wouldn't be regular brothers again."

Luna thinks about his words for what that means, when a answer came his cheeks turns red. "Y-you mean... are you suggesting we?"

"Yes."

Luna's eyes quickly blinks as to see if this is a dream. "Lunar, that's incest your talking about." He said though his shaft grows more at the

thought.

"Maybe we should forget I said anything."

"I mean, it hasn't only came into your thoughts." Luna confessed

"What?"

"I also thought about what it could be like. I care about you you know."

"Really?"

Luna nods. "If we do this, there's no going back, you know that right? Are you willing to go down that road?"

"Of course."

Luna blush, "How you want to do this?"

"Well, I'd like to try a taste."

"Um." Luna roll onto his back. "Like this?"

"Yeah." Lunar lowered his muzzle and began to sniff around his brother's sheath.

Luna's body quivered as he lays there and let his brother sniff around his shaft.

Lunar stuck his tongue out to take a lick.

He gasp as Lunar's tongue glance over his shaft.

'Wow, salty.' thought Lunar.

Luna looks at Lunar, face red as a tomato berry as his brother laps around his shaft.

His cock began to come out of the sheath.

'It's... pretty big.' Luna thought as it grew.

Lunar licks around his shaft more. "How is it Luna?" He ask.

"It...feels weird." he moaned.

Lunar thought about something, then he starts to slowly take the member in his mouth.

Luna gasped as his brother bobbed his head on the member,

Luna tries to speak, but no words come to this mouth.

Lunar found the taste addicting and picked up the pace.

"D-don't stop. this feels sso goood." Luna gets outs through moans.

Lunar happily obliged.

Tears of pleasure form in the younger umbreons eyes as his brother suck him off.

Luna shudders as his limit is close.

Lunar smiles as he sucks even harder.

Lunar opened his mouth as his brother's seed shot into his throat.

Luna catches his breath after his orgasm ends.

"Not bad." commented Lunar.

Luna blushes and looks away shyly. "You too."

Lunar surprised his brother as he pressed his muzzle against his.

Luna yelps as this happens. "T-thank you." He nuzzles back.

"Want me to stick it in?" he asked as his cock was swollen.

"Uh..where exactly?" He ask curious.

"Your butt." replied Lunar.

Luna's cheeks turn red at the idea. "Yes brother. Be gentle though, it's my first time." He ask him.

"I will." he promised as he gently pushed Luna on his back as he rubbed the tip of his cock against his ass.

Luna lays on his back as Lunar position himself near your hole. His body shivering with nervousness. 'I'm gonna lose my virginity to by older

brother.' Luna thought to himself

Lunar slowly pushed in and was blown away at the odd feeling.

Luna gasp as he felt the odd feeling as well.

"So hot." groaned Lunar as he pushed in more.

Luna moans as more of his brother's cock enters him.

'So big.' he thought as Lunar fulley sheathe himself in.

"L-lunar, this is- I never thought it could be like this." Luna pants out.

"Is it too much?" he asked in worry.

"No. I'm okay. Thanks though." He hugs him deeply.

Lunar smiled and licked his brother's cheek as he pulled back and pushed back in.

Luna moans out softly as his shaft enters his rump repeatedly. "How you like taking my virginity big brother?" He teases him.

"It's tight and hot. I could fuck it all day." he groaned out.

"hmhm. I wouldn't mind that." Luna tries to push back at his thrust as much as he can.

Lunar was blown away at how hot it felt and began to pick up the pace.

Luna pants and moans each time Lunar thrust in him.

"Fuck! I can't stop my hips!" groaned Lunar.

"Aahh! Who's telling you to stop?" Luna moaned out as he grips his brother for support.

"No one!." he groaned as he kept up the pace.

Luna licks his brothers neck affectionately as his thrust becomes more frantic. 'If he keeps this up, I'll lose it."

"Fuck! I'm losing it!" groaned Lunar as Luna's ass tightened up around him.

"Do it! fill me with your rich cum!" He cried out as he moans.

Lunar didn't need to be told twice as he pushed his knot in and began to unload his seed.

Luna moans as his seed spattered on each other, coating them white.

Lunar panted as he laid down with Luna curled up underneath him.

"Lunar, tell me. When did you stat feeling this way?"

"For a few years."

"Few years?" Luna gasp out.

"Yup."

"Like how it happened." Luna ask blushing.

"Well, it's probably because when you were still learning how to speak, you said you wanted to be my bride."

"Luna smirks. "You liar! I never said that!" He bats him on the head with his paw.

"Okay, fine. I've found you really cute for years, and I didn't find any problem in feeling this way, even if we are brothers."

Luna blushed when his brother said he was cute. "I admired you as well Lunar. You were strong, kind, and brave, it's just that, i didn't know what to

do? I was shy to say anything." Luna lowers his head.

"Well I don't regret a thing." Lunar licked Luna's cheek.

Luna looks up to him. "Funny, I don' regret it ether." He smiles.

Luna feels his brothers knot shrinking and he has his own desires to fill. "It's my turn now."

Lunar laid on his back as he let Luna line his cock up.

Luna shivers at the aspect. He looks at Lunar for assurance.

"Come on bro. Push it in."

"O-ok." With that, Luna slowly pushes it forward to inter his hole.

Lunar groaned as his brother was pretty big.

At the same time, Luna moaned at his tightness. He enters ever slowly to ensure he doesn't hurt him.

"Come on Luna, harder."

Luna obliges by sliding back out and thrusting back in.

Lunar moans as his brother began to pick up the pace.

He thrust in and out in a steady pace, staring at his brother's face the whole time.

"W-what are you looking at?" asked Lunar.

Luna blushes "Wow Lunar, I didn't notice how cute you look up close." he admitted.

Lunar blushed as Luna rubbed their noses together and didn't stop his thrusts.

Luna thought about his next action. "Well we're already this far, might as well go for it." He saids out loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"This." With that, he presses his mouth over his brothers mouth, slipping his tongue in his brothers mouth.

Lunar was surprised at the action.

"Mmm" Luna slurps his brothers mouth as he thrust harder and faster.

Lunar moaned as his brother didn't let up.

Luna let up and separated the kiss. Smiling at what it did. "What you think?"

"Not bad."

Luna smiles and feels his knot starting to form, so his slides into his brother's ass to seal it in.

"AH~!" moaned Lunar.

"A-are you okay?" Luna gasp from his cry.

"J-just not use to that." he moaned out.

"Sorry." He thrust softly considering they're tied. "Time to fill you with my seed now Lunar."

Lunar blushed as Luna began to pick up the speed.

Luna moans out as he reach his climax.

Lunar moaned as his brother began to pump him full of his seed.

Luna pants out of fatigue as he lays on his brother, humming a pleasant tune.

Lunar let his brother cuddle into his chest as he held him there.

"Hey remember your first answer when I asked when you started to like me?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Lunar.

"When I think about it, I would like to be your bride." He nuzzles him and kisses him.

Lunar blushed and felt joy as he nuzzles his brothers head, that's when their parents walked in.

They both turn and stared in shocked at them.

"...did you two just have sex?" asked their father.

"Um, well dad..uh you see... I uh, I was... my brother wanted to know about reproduction and I..I..I was showing him that." Lunar desperately tries to make up a situation.

"Don't try to deny it. I've got only one thing to say." he said with a serious tone.

They gulped, "And that is?" They ask in fear.

"Congratulations." he smiled.

"HUUUUHHH?" They both cried out in shocked and confusion. They expected to be grounded or punished or something like that, not this.

"We know you two might be this close, so we have no problem with you two together like this." smiled their mother.

"Wait, you really don't mind this?" Luna ask in disbelief at this.

"Of course we don't mind. If we tried to keep you two part, you'd hate us. Besides, this way we don't have to worry about either of you knocking a girl up." spoke their father.

"Aw Thanks a lot." Lunar said sarcastically.

"But we do care that you two care for each other like this. So we'll allow it." spoke their mother.

"Thanks Mom and Dad." He notices his brother's still in him. "Um... Luna. You can slip out of me now."

"I can't." he whispered in embarrassment.

"Why not?" He ask in confusion.

"My knot hasn't calm down." he muttered.

"Oh." His face goes red as he is tied to his brother in front of his parents.

"We'll give you some privacy." chuckled their dad as they left their kids alone.

'If I can see my face, it'll be as red as tomato berry. He said as he lays back and sighs in embarrasment.

"Just remember to take responsibility." giggled Luna laying his head down on his brother's chest.

"What kind of responsibility?" He ask.

"Well I am your bride now." smiled Luna licking Lunar's cheek.

He smiles "As long as you share it with me." He touches nose with him.

Both cuddled as they laid there, perfectly content.

'Well, I suppose with someone s cute as him, I can pass this weird moment.' Lunar thought.


End file.
